


another job

by mcshinwon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon
Summary: it was just another job. he didn’t put to much thought into the who’s and why’s.





	another job

For him, it was just another job. Although there was less detail given to him on the assignment than usual, he didn’t put too much thought into it. He supposed that the rest of them were generally just given a name and target anyways, so he didn’t spend too much time on the details of why that target and what would happen if he didn’t terminate them.

 

The one thing that he did wonder, as he hid in the gloom of the jungle, easily blending into the chaos around him, is why he needed to be assigned to terminate a target that already had a high likelihood of otherwise dying. Hell, they were in a war, so why Five had gotten such an assignment was past him.

 

He took aim, barely reacting to the gunshots and explosions happening around him, carefully pinpointing where the man’s heart should be. Although he would be out of the picture soon enough, he was somewhat grateful that for once, the termination wouldn’t be the least bit out of place or suspicious. No mystery or investigation- just war.

 

He pulled the trigger, watched as the man’s body went limp in the mud, and turned around without waiting for anyone else to notice the corpse among them.

 

Another job done. David Katz was successfully terminated.

**Author's Note:**

> this has probably been done 479384 times and also I’m not sorry :)


End file.
